Daddy the Assassin
by Vampire2016
Summary: 2x15 in a different way, Sara isn't the only person in the Basement to Recognize Slade Wilson's Voice. My take on Felicity's father. No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What if 2x15 went a little differently? What if Sara wasn't the only person in the Arrow cave to recognize Slade's voice? But instead of a voice that was feared, but instead once soothed them. My little take on who Felicity's father is, I'm also working on one kind of like this but it will be a full story. Thank you for reading and I DO NOT OWN Arrow.**

"Is anyone going to get that? I'll take that as a no, no worries no matter where I go I'm always just answering phones." Felicity said grabbing the phone, "Hello. Oliver."

Felicity set the phone down on the desk before typing a few commands in the computer before saying, "Well I do think we have been but dialed."

"And here is a Joseph Cooper, from 1890." They all heard Thea say through the speaker.

"Hey that's Thea," Roy said walking around to get the arrows he had shot.

"That's gorgeous," a thick Australian voice said.

"Wait, hold on. I know that voice." Sara said stepping near the desk, not noticing Felicity's eyes widen at the sound of the voice.

Felicity ignored the rest of what the man was saying and turned to Sara, all the while hiding her recognition of the voice as well. _'How, how can that be?'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"Oh god, no." Sara said causing everyone to turn to her.

"Who is that?" Dig asked taking on a defensive tone.

"His name is Slade Wilson, and unless we stop him, he's going to kill Oliver and his entire family." Sara said a small dose of fear entering her voice. Moving to a shelf with weapons on it Sara talked to Dig and Roy as Felicity stayed by the computers, no one noticing the shock in her eyes.

Felicity started zoning out and just watched as Diggle got a really big gun. Sara explained to the boys a little about Slade and why the gun might kill him. As they started getting ready to leave Sara noticed something was wrong with Felicity and told the guys to hurry to the car without her for a second.

"Don't worry Felicity, he'll be ok." Sara said before a single tear ran down Felicity's cheek.

"You aren't the only person that recognized that voice." Felicity said as a few more tears fell down her face. "That voice strikes angry and fear into you, but not me."

"What do you mean? How do you know Slade's voice?" Sara said stepping forward with concern.

"I never knew my father's name, I only knew his voice and if I ever see him I would probably know it was him. He left me and my mom, she blamed me." Felicity said starting to shake, Sara quickly caught onto what she meant and put her hands on Felicity's shoulders.

"Slade Wilson is your father? How, your last name is Smoak?" Sara asked as more tears filled Felicity's eyes.

"My parents never got married; I have my mom's name. My dad calls me Meghan; it's what he wanted me to be called." Felicity said shaking before locking eye's with Sara, "Go, I'll be fine. In fact I think it's time I saw my dad."

"Be careful," Sara said letting her go and nodding in understanding before walking out of the basement.

Felicity paced the foundry for a few minutes before taking out her car keys and running up the stairs and out to her car. Once in her car she grabbed a few tissues and fixed her make up before starting her car. Making sure to hold back anymore tears Felicity drove to the Queens mansion with a coms in her ear, set so that she could hear the others but they couldn't hear her. As she parked her car she heard Dig ask why she was there. Sara replied with 'You'll understand soon.'

Walking up to the Queens front door felicity couldn't remember ever being so nervous in her life. After knocking once on the door it was opened to reveal one of the maids, who recognize her and let her in. Nodding her head in thanks Felicity walked to the room that Oliver, Moria, Thea, Slade, Roy and Sara stood in. without making herself known Felicity walked into the room, the only two people not seeing her enter were Roy and Slade.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked seeing her. Oliver noted the shock on Slade's face as he turned and saw Felicity.

"Meghan," Slade whispered under his breathe, only Roy, Oliver and Sara heard it.

"I uh, actually came here to see my father. My mother informed me he was in town, and that he would be here." Felicity said causing Slade to look ashamed.

"Your um father?" Oliver asked shocked noticing the little reaction from Sara.

"Yes, Mr. Queen her father. That would be me, I didn't expect to see you here my child. I thought your mother and you had a strained relationship." Slade said stepping toward Felicity, causing Roy and Oliver to tense.

"We do," Felicity said holding back the coldness in her voice; it didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"Well I was just leaving, but you could walk me to my car. We can talk on the way." Slade said, Felicity only nodding in response.

Slade said goodbye to everyone before gently taking felicity's arm and leading her outside. Oliver and Sara walked slightly behind them telling Moria that they were going out. Once outside Slade continued to hold Felicity's arm before letting go at his car. Looking back at Sara and Oliver not ten feet away from them Slade looked at Felicity.

"Tomorrow, one thirty, I'll pick you up from Queen's Consolidated. No matter what you feel towards me now, my child, you are still just that. You are my child." Slade said emphasizing 'My', before getting in his car and driving away.

As soon as his car was out of view Felicity fell to her knees letting out all of the tears she was holding back. Seeing her drop to the ground in tears Sara let go of Oliver's arm and ran to her side, pulling to blonde into her arms. Oliver stood there with a saddened expression on his face as Sara comforted a crying Felicity.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I wasn't going to continue this, but I woke up to 68 emails. Most of them were people the followed the story, but some were reviews. I must say that that is the fastest I have ever gotten that many emails from one story. Mind you I checked my email before I went to sleep at 2 that morning. But now back to the story, it will no longer follow the TV show, not that it was, but you know what I mean. No longer a one-shot will continue until I'm down and bored with it. **

Chapter 2

Felicity sat at her computers in the foundry searching for anything and everything on 'Slade Wilson'. Sara had spent fifteen minutes soothing her letting her know that nothing was going to change and that she would be ok. Oliver had picked her up after those fifteen minutes and drove her to the foundry with Sara sitting next to her the entire time. Once they had gotten to the foundry they helped her into the basement and turned her computers on for her, knowing that was her way of copping.

"Ollie, maybe we should train her. Yes computers are her thing, but she is _his_ daughter, _his_ heir." Sara whispered as her and Oliver sparred, both still keeping an eye on the normally bubbly blonde.

"No, she should never be put in danger, and I have feeling that _he_ would harm whoever harms her. We might be enemies, but one thing I know about _him_, is that he would do anything for those he loves." Oliver whispered back as computer keys went silent.

"You two do realize that sound travels very well in this basement." Felicity said getting up from her chair and walking in their direction, causing both to stop sparring and look down in shame.

"Oliver, maybe you should go." Sara said walking to Felicity; she could still see the emotion in her eyes.

"What? Why?" Oliver asked shocked looking between the two blonde in front of him.

"I think Felicity needs girl talk, not Ollie talk." Sara said while Felicity gave him her _look_.

"Ok, but call if either of you need anything, and I mean anything." Oliver said grabbing his stuff and leaving knowing if he didn't Felicity would use her _Loud Voice_ and he didn't want to make her even more emotional.

After Oliver left Sara ran upstairs and got a bottle from Roy, explaining to him sort of what was going on. The hoody wearing vigilante gave a sympathetic look giving her the bottle, explaining slightly to Thea what was going on. Thea told her to give Felicity a hug from her. When Sara returned to the basement Felicity was in a t-shirt and yoga pants, cuddling one of the couple pillows they had put in the foundry. Sara didn't even wait for Felicity to ask, she just poured her a drink and handed it to her. After downing the drink in one Felicity looked Sara in the eyes.

"Train me," Felicity said never hesitating and keeping her eyes locked on Sara's.

"I would be honored; we don't even have to tell the boys." Sara said standing up and walking to the matts followed by Felicity.

Once they started sparring, Sara realized just how much Felicity truly did pay attention to them as the boys trained. But what amazed her the most, was that Felicity already knew moves that none of them used. Within twenty minutes Sara could truly see how Slade Wilson was related to Felicity Smoak. Having only sparred or having been in a fight with Slade a few times, she could still see the Slade in Felicity. After fighting for forty minutes, Sara realized that Felicity Smoak, was far more advanced then she let on. So Sara decided to change it up, she started teaching her weapons.

Felicity wasn't shocked at how easily fighting with wooden swords came to her, she remembered being three years old and her father showing her how to fight with her boy cousins. After a little bit of sword fighting, Sara decided she might be out matched if she showed her anymore, so she moved on to knives. Felicity quickly adapted to the throwing knives as if they were simply as light as darts, she it almost every target dead center.

"How do the boys not know you could probably kick their asses?" Sara asked laughing as Felicity kit another target perfectly.

"Don't know, didn't know I could throw knives. I mean I did hustle people playing darts, but that is different." Felicity said causing Sara to burst out laughing.

"Well, let's just say if I need a fill in. I know exactly who I'm calling." Sara said causing Felicity to smile and throw another knife. "Let's move on, now let's try archery."

"This is going to turn out bad," Felicity said shaking her head, but accepted the bow from Sara and listened to her instructions.

In ten minutes Felicity went from not hitting the target at all, to hitting it every single time. And unknown to the two blondes they were being watched, by three very shocked vigilante men. They had silently been watching since the two woman quit sparring, that was about forty minutes ago. Oliver couldn't get over the fact that Felicity was actually beating Sara at almost everything she did. Roy was gob smacked shocked that the bubbly blonde could do so much with such little effort, while he could barely do anything. Diggle just couldn't grasp how he didn't realize any of this in the couple times he had been teaching her self-defense.

"I can see it," Sara said as Felicity put the bow down.

"See what?" Felicity asked looking at the other blonde bewildered.

"Him, I can see him. With the few times I sparred and actually fought Slade Wilson, I can see him in you. There is no denying who your father is." Sara said causing Oliver to think the same thing.

"I'm not sure that is a good thing, for a man I barely knew, I'm a lot like him." Felicity said frowning before looking directly at the boys, "How long have you been standing over there?"

"Long enough to know that I am never pissing you off, at least when sharp or any other object is near," Roy said walking over to the two blondes.

"Looks like we might have to let you out a little more," Dig said walking over with olive right next to him.

"You should get some sleep, we have work tomorrow. Not to mention you're going to lunch." Oliver said trying hard not to yell at Sara for training Felicity, in front of Felicity.

Nodding her head Felicity grabbed her bags and went to leave, but not before being stopped by Sara, who handed her the bottle of wine. Nodding her thanks Felicity quietly left the foundry and made her way home. Once Felicity was out of the foundry Oliver turned to Sara and was about to start scolding her when she put her hand up and stopped him.

"I didn't ask her if she wanted me to train her. She looked me directly in the eyes and said 'Train me,' it was her choice Oliver. Would you rather I trained her, or her father did?" Sara said looking him directly in the eyes making him drop it right then and there.

Felicity walked into the office the next morning nervous for more than one reason. The first thing was that Oliver had seen her training with Sara; the second thing was she would be seeing her _father_. And to make matters worse, Isabel was scolding Oliver in his office, as soon as she saw Felicity walk in she tilted her head to the side. Felicity mentally scolded herself, she had been crying about ten minutes ago, her mother called her having seen a picture of her father in a paper that morning. It was because of that phone call that she was slightly late, as in ten minutes late.

"What's wrong with-" Isabel said seeing the slightly puffy eyes of the blonde.

"It isn't my place to say what exactly, but I do know that it involves family troubles." Oliver said frowning at the puffy eyed blonde.

"Ok, I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. But I can tell you right now, she shouldn't be here. If her family troubles bring her to tears, the blonde should stay home." Isabel said with a slight sympathetic look on her face shocking Oliver. With a slight nod to Felicity Isabel left deciding that her hate for the blonde could continue on a different day.

By one o'clock Felicity had started pacing, every once in a while looking at the elevator waiting for Slade to exit it. To her surprise Dig and Sara both showed up accompanied by Roy who had told the people down stairs he needed to talk to Oliver about Thea. When in truth, Felicity knew that they all wanted to be there for her. At exactly one thirty the elevator doors opened to reveal none other than Slade Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is folks, hope you like it. I have had it done for a little while but did have time to post it. Sorry I have taken so long. Also I had almost forgotten that Felicity had been shot, but I remembered and brought it up.**

Daddy the assassin 3

Felicity was nervous that much was obvious to everyone sitting in Oliver's office as they watched her pace. Oliver didn't want to let her go to lunch with her 'father', but he knew it would be suspicious if he said anything about it. Sara kept her cool on the outside, while on the inside she was a hectic mess worrying about the other blonde. Dig looked ready to kill if anything happened to the blonde. Roy was almost a statue, he and Felicity had bonded when everyone else was out fighting crime while they were stuck in the lair.

Everyone had tensed immediately at the sight of Slade Wilson, he was very intimidating. His black hair was slicked back the small flecks of grey perfectly blended. His black suit was fitted for him, and somehow matched the eye patch he wore. But the part that made him truly intimidating was the well he held himself as he walked. He held his head high and walked as though he was a king. In the presence of his daughter he held a slightly softened expression.

"Meghan," Slade greeted Felicity with open arms for a hug.

"Hi, I talked to my mother this morning." Felicity said with a slight coldness to her voice.

"Let's not talk about her," Slade said dropping his arms as the rest of the team entered Felicity's little office.

"Slade," Oliver said monotone.

"Oliver," Slade replied in the same voice.

A silence fell over them, everyone looking between Oliver and Slade. Felicity decided to grab her coat in hopes of getting rid of the silence, with any noise. Heck she would have preferred them to just attack each other. No one knew what to say, they couldn't risk any one entering the room and them talking about 'Arrow' or the island or make it harder on Felicity.

"Felicity how's your shoulder?" Dig said breaking the silence. Slade looked at Felicity wanting to know what happened to her shoulder.

"It's fine Dig, I have a higher pain tolerance than you guys think. How do you think I was able to do all of that stuff with Sara last night?" Felicity said ignoring the look Slade was giving her.

"Explain, now," Slade spoke sternly showing his fatherly worried side.

"I got shot," Felicity said nonchalantly causing Sara to role her eyes.

"You got shot!" Slade growled looking at his daughter then to everyone else in the room. "How did you get shot?"

"Long story, another time let's go." Felicity walking to the elevator, wanting to get lunch with the man who left her when she was a child done and over with. Slade decided to drop the conversation for the time being, sending one last glare in Oliver's direction. The way down to the main floor was silent, Felicity not wanting to talk and her father fuming about her being shot.

Together they got into Slade's really expensive car, neither saying a word to the other. The ride to a small diner on the edge of the city was filled by the sound of the radio. Parker at the diner both father and daughter got out of the car in complete silence. Taking a seat in the back of the diner the only words spoken were to order their drinks and hello to the waitress.

Silence continued over the table as the waitress brought them both coffee, two scoops sugar and a small amount of milk. They both ordered a hamburger with everything on it. The waitress never said anything about how they wouldn't talk to each other; she just quietly gave them their food and asked if they wanted anything else.

"I'm good thank you." Felicity said before eating a fry.

"No we are good," Slade said eating a fry. The waitress almost laughed at how alike the two were, it was obvious that they were related.

"I just noticed we ordered the exact same thing." Felicity said looking at both their plates.

"I remember before I left, you hated most the food your mother loved, she hated that you didn't like what she liked. She didn't like it even more when you would eat almost anything that I ate." Slade said with a laugh remembering his ex's face when Felicity threw a pear at her mother's head.

"I don't remember much from back then, but I do remember throwing a pear at my mother's head." Felicity said laughing at the memory herself.

"Do you know what your mother's job was before you were born?" Slade asked becoming serious as they ate.

"No, we never really talked much after you left. She blamed me for you leaving, and would push me away. She said I reminded her to much of you. That's why I originally started dying my hair. As soon as I understood I was just a reminder of you, I just left her alone. I basically raised myself; I spent most of my childhood with the older couple next door." Felicity said looking down at her plate.

"You are the reason I left, I wanted to take you with me. But she wouldn't let me, saying you weren't to leave the country." Slade said before finishing his food. Felicity had already finished her burger and most of her fry's. "You still eat enough for someone twice your size."

"I get that from you, we should head back to QC, my friends are probably freaking out about now." Felicity said as the waitress gave them the check, taking away their plates.

Felicity walked outside while Slade paid for their lunch. She didn't know what to feel about her father; he did leave her when she was younger, but he had tried to take her with him. But on the other hand he wanted to enact revenge against Oliver, and she cared about Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy the Assassin 4

Felicity sat at her computers in the empty foundry looking at all of the information she had found on both her father and mother. Most of the information on Slade matched what Sara, Oliver, and Slade himself had told her. But the stuff on her mother was a little bit more shocking, like the fact that her mother was part of the league of assassins just like Sara was a little shocking. It really did explain a lot about Felicity's mother that she didn't really understand when she was little. Like why she would go and stay with her aunt for about a week every couple of months.

Sitting alone in the foundry Felicity thought over all of her memories with her mother throughout her life she could remember how her mother never wanted to talk about her job or what she did before she had been born. Or how her father hadn't known what her mother's job was when they had met. It also explained why she herself had taken so easily to everything that Sara had showed her the other night. It literally ran in her blood to be a fighter, good or bad. So lost in her thoughts and everything that she had found Felicity hadn't realized that the other members of the team had started to arrive.

Behind her Sara saw the image of a honored member of the league and next to the picture of her dressed in league clothes was a picture of her in regular clothes with a small child with black hair and bright blue eyes, next to a six year old Nyssa al Ghul. Eyes widening Sara realized that the small child was non-other than Felicity Smoak. The blonde's family just kept piling more problems onto the blonde's plate. Stepping back from Felicity Sara caught the attention of the other members of the team causing them to raise their eyebrows in questions.

"What is it Sara?" Dig asked voicing everyone's question.

"You have to see it to believe it." Sara said motioning for everyone to come over.

"I have to go," Felicity said standing up abruptly.

Over the course of three weeks Felicity ended up seeing her father every day. She had gotten her mother to tell her the truth, and had gotten Slade to stop his search for revenge. Slade had slowly begun to trust Oliver again along with Sara. In the end Felicity was the light that guided him to the right path. He even started calling her 'Felicity'.

**A/N: I know I ended this weird, but remember was originally a one-shot, didn't really know what to do. Sorry if you disliked this.**


End file.
